


Eurovision du futur

by Killo89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Eurovision est une honte incroyable pour les Nordiques, écrasés, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. À la prochaine fois, pour une nouvelle honte de leur égo surdimensionné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision du futur

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » s’écria Norvège en lançant son micro qui explosa sur un mur proche.

Il était énervé. Vraiment. En public, il n’aurait jamais réagi ainsi, mais il détestait perdre. Il n’aimait pas perdre, et heureusement pour lui, cela n’arrivait pas souvent. Il prenait la compétition toujours sérieusement et gagnait donc la plupart du temps.

Mais là, il voulait exploser. Il avait déjà détruit la porte par laquelle il était entré dans la pièce à l’aide de son troll qui avait fait le travail pour lui, mais c’était tout de même relaxant.

Danemark n’osait pas l’approcher. Finlande et Islande non plus, en fait. Finlande était plus occupé à encourager son mari qu’à s’apitoyer sur leur sort commun. Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans, il n’y avait qu’un Nordique finaliste à l’Eurovision.

Norvège… Éliminé dans un concours de chant… C’était inacceptable. Surtout lorsqu’il regardait les finalistes !

Autriche ! Autriche, bordel ! Qui chantait en français ! Même France n’avait pas une chanson entièrement en français ! Tout ça pour paraitre sexy.

Ah, quelle horreur rien que d’y penser !

Il voulait retourner sur scène et décapiter lentement chaque finaliste, mais c’était peut-être un peu excessif, donc autant se calmer.

Danemark s’approcha alors enfin, voyant que son ami avait retrouvé un état plutôt stable.

« Norge ! S’il te plait, viens ! Nous devons aider Suède à gagner ! Il doit gagner, pour notre honneur ! BORDEL, VOTE ! »

Les peuples nordiques en effet se mirent à faire exploser le compteur de vote pour Suède.  Il devait gagner, c’était vrai. Les Nordiques ne supporteraient pas une nouvelle défaite. Si l’un gagnait, ils gagnaient tous. L’année précédente, Suède avait déjà gagné. S’il gagnait à nouveau, ce serait dû à un miracle.

Et pourtant, Finlande, Islande, Norvège et Danemark y croyaient. Ils voulaient le voir vaincre.

Et ils attendaient les résultats impatiemment, devant un spectacle d’Amérique, un peu triste chaque année de ne pas être invité, avant qu’on lui répète qu’il ne faisait pas partie de l’Europe.

Cette année, c’était un raisonnement un peu plus complexe à cause de la participation d’Australie, mais les Européens voulaient bien accueillir n’importe qui dans ce concours tant que ce n’était pas Amérique.

Ce n’est pas qu’ils ne l’appréciaient pas, juste qu’ils avaient besoin d’un concours non pollué par les traditions et les mentalités américaines.

Pour éviter qu’il ne fasse un caprice, tous s’étaient mis d’accord pour laisser Amérique faire son show avant les résultats, pour lui permettre de participer, d’une certaine façon.

Norvège regardait autour de lui. Ceux n’ayant pu atteindre la finale regardaient avec le même dégout que lui. Les autres mauvais joueurs bouillonnaient de rage aussi. Norvège perdit alors toute sa haine. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à tous les idiots coincés ici.

Russie venait de gagner douze points.

Suède était donc cinquième. Ukraine venait aussi de monter. Il était sixième. OUI ! LA TCHÉQUIE VENAIT DE DONNER SES POINTS À SUÈDE ! Il remontait. Il remontait. Il peut le faire. Qu’Irlande fasse de même, allez…

Bon. Pour Belgique. C’est encore possible. NON, UKRAINE !

Norvège voulait crier. Ukraine était deuxième. Suivait Suède. Australie premier.

Non, non, non !

Norvège se retint d’exploser à nouveau en entendant que Malte venait d’aider Sourcils.

Allez Espagne, ne fais pas l’idiot… Tu es un peu con, mais tu peux prendre des bonnes décisions, n’est-ce pas ?

Arménie.

Qui s’intéressait à Arménie, sérieusement ?

Finlande, c’était son tour ! Allez Finlande, tu le donneras forcément à Suède, heureusement. C’était déjà ça.

Évidemment, Finlande n’allait pas abandonner son époux. Il lui avait donné ses douze points avec plaisir.

Ah, étrange de voir Suisse sans arme. En plus, ses points allaient à Australie.

DAN ! DAN, SON TOUR ! Qu’il ne fasse pas le con non plus… Suède devait gagner. Norvège se demanda pourquoi il doutait, et soupira de désespoir en entendant la réponse de Danemark. Ukraine. Norvège le soupçonna de le faire uniquement à cause de ses seins.

France… Bon, il savait toujours pas causer anglais, donc il faisait son discours en français. Italie… Pas étonnant. Les deux étaient frères et s’appréciaient beaucoup.

Moldavie donna ses points à Ukraine. Norvège allait avoir à discourir avec Roumanie sur les choix de son frère…

Une vague de rire envahit la salle quand le discours d’Arménie fut entrecoupé de bugs. Finalement, il donna ses points à France. France évidemment s’en délecta en sautant de joie, lui qui n’avait pas gagné ce concours depuis si longtemps.

Chypre envoya ses points à Russie qui sourit encore plus étrangement. Il tenait à gagner aussi. La bataille était rude.

Bulgarie donna ses points à l’Arménie. Norvège n’en pouvait plus. Oh, Pays-Bas ! Il devait forcément aider Suède… Et non. Australie.

Ce débile aux kangourous qui intégrait seulement le concours pourrait gagner… Quelle horreur.

Lettonie, frêle et apeuré, comme toujours, donna timidement ses points à Ukraine, s’excusant au passage à Suède pour ne pas l’avoir soutenu.

La moitié des votes des jurys. Et une pause. Norvège soupira. Il ne tiendrait pas avec cette tension.

« Nous allons perdre… murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Dan, c’est pas possible, on va perdre. Australie est même pas censé être là, il ne peut pas gagner ! S’il vainc, je lui déclare la guerre.

-Tu vois Norge pourquoi j’ai longtemps dirigé ton pays à ta place, fit Danemark sarcastiquement, ressassant volontairement des douleurs du passé pour calmer les ardeurs du Norvégien. »

Norvège n’avait aucune envie de se disputer maintenant, alors il se retint de frapper son si proche ami et retint aussi son souffle en entendant les votes continuer.

Suède, tu peux le faire. Nous sommes tous avec toi.

Israël, droit comme un i, donna ses points à Ukraine. Norvège voulait pleurer. Biélorussie… Cette psychopathe allait forcément donner ses points à sa sœur ou à son frère, autant ne même pas se préoccuper d’elle. Oui, son frère. Comme à chaque année depuis quinze ans, Bélarus aidait son frère.

Allemagne apparut à l’écran, complètement débordé par l’énergie de l’évènement, et donna ses points à Israël.

Norvège vit France, du coin de l’œil, se crisper. Russie apparut alors, remerciant chacun de leur présence. Arménie reçut à nouveau douze points.

Son tour. Norvège se concentra pour parler le plus fort et distinctement possible. Il devait faire un choix évidemment, mais malgré tout, son esprit hésitait. Sa bouche bégaya un instant avant de murmurer : « Italie ».

L’écran s’éteignit soudainement, et son corps se crispa entièrement

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Italie… Italie… IL N’AVAIT MÊME PAS AIMÉ SA CHANSON !

 Australie donne ses points à Belgique qui dépasse alors Suède.

Belgique parlait avec son accent français qui ressortait, mais donna ses points humblement à Australie. Les deux avaient voté l’un pour l’autre, donnant quelques soupçons à Norvège…

Sourcils passait, désormais. France semblait étonné de voir le nombre de points qu’il lui avait donné. Il vota pour Géorgie malgré tout.

Croatie donna ses points à Australie. Suède était cinquième. Australie dominait, suivi d’Ukraine et de France.

Grèce donna ses points à Russie, avant de retomber dans son sommeil comateux.

Belgique et France se mordaient les ongles, stressant incroyablement.

Lituanie donna ses points à Australie. Kangourou allait gagner…

Norvège n’était pas normalement si fermé d’esprit, mais la compétition le rendait raciste.

Serbie envoya ses points à Ukraine qui bondit de joie, mais qui retomba brusquement, légèrement étouffée par sa poitrine.

Macédoine aussi aida Ukraine.

France cria de joie en voyant les points qu’Albanie avait donné, mais retomba en voyant Australie gagner encore plus de points.

Estonie apparut alors à l’écran, et Norvège cria de joie également en voyant Suède recevoir les points d’Estonie qui essayait certainement de l’attendrir pour devenir un Nordique.

Ukraine apparut à l’écran dans ses vêtements les plus traditionnels et offrit ses points à Lituanie qui la remercia d’un mouvement de tête.

Vint le tour d’Italie, magnifiquement vêtu, qui donna ses points à Espagne puis repartit en chantonnant.

Pologne chantait lorsque la caméra s’alluma sur lui. Il bégaya quelques « genre » avant de donner ses points à Ukraine.

Slovénie donna ses points à Ukraine. Encore.

Hongrie donna rapidement ses points à Australie.

Monténégro donna ses points à Malte.

Suède vint alors. France sauta au plafond en recevant ses huit points de la part de Suède. Qui allait-il voter ? Il donna ses points à Australie. Il aidait son pire ennemi. C’était fini, les Nordiques avaient perdu.

Norvège soupira en se relevant, prêt à quitter la scène. Danemark le retint, lui demandant le problème :

« Dan… Australie a gagné. Il ne fait pas partie de l’Europe, c’est sa première participation, et il a gagné. Tout le monde l’adore. Je ne veux pas voir ça. »

Le Danois posa une main chaleureuse sur l’épaule de son ami. Il devait rester. Voir la fin.

Les télévotes allaient arriver. Ils étaient importants. Tout se jouait maintenant.

Norvège savait au fond de lui que son peuple avait voté pour Suède, mais il s’en fichait un peu maintenant. France, en revanche, était prêt pour gagner. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé.

Les télévotes furent annoncés. Tous regrettèrent d’avoir invité Australie. Il allait gagner…

France était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il voulait vaincre, il le criait.

Tout devint silencieux.

France hurla en recevant alors cent-neuf points et se mit à pleurer de joie. Il était deuxième.

Autriche remonta soudainement dans le classement avec sa chanson française. Le public aimait cette chanson, pas les jurys. Malheureux pour lui.

Arménie devint troisième et France faillit s’évanouir, pensant que le carreau allait dépasser le sien.

Suède devint deuxième. Norge retrouva espoir. Au moins, il pourrait faire top trois !

Ah. Non.  Russie allait forcément le dépasser, le jetant du podium. Pologne monta dans le classement. Allemagne, dernier. Comme d’hab. Ahah.

Ukraine devint alors première.

Elle cria toute sa joie, première, imbattable. Sauf par son frère, mais elle s’en fichait. La victoire était déjà à elle dans son cœur.

Et elle vainquit. Ukraine venait de gagner l’Eurovision. Elle pleurait, évidemment. Elle était heureuse. Elle venait de gagner. Elle se le répétait intérieurement. Norvège et les autres Nordiques allaient devoir vivre avec cette légère honte. L’année suivante, ils se rattraperaient. Ils détruiraient tout. Surtout Australie. Et Ukraine, parce que c’était une concurrente redoutable, désormais. Il fallait la prendre au sérieux.

La soirée se terminerait certainement chez Suède, chez qui tout le monde boirait quelques coups avant de finir complètement bourré. Les uns boiraient pour oublier leur défaite, les autres pour fêter leur victoire.

France, malgré tout, se rendit jusqu’à Ukraine et la félicita le premier. Elle méritait sa victoire.

Elle fut transportée jusqu’à la demeure de Suède où tout le monde se noya dans l’alcool.

Norvège aussi, pour une fois. Il connaissait les ravages de l’alcool sur son comportement mais s’en fichait un peu. Il dormirait chez Suède de toute façon, donc pourquoi se priver ? Il n’avait pas besoin de ramener qui que ce soit.

Ses souvenirs s’embuèrent. Il oublia toute la soirée. Suède avait pris la précaution d’installer une caméra tout de même, pour ne rien perdre de cette soirée d’alcooliques.

L’Europe, ah... Norvège n’arriverait jamais à détester tous ces voisins au Sud. Ils parlaient fort, se battaient inutilement, méchants, désagréables, envahissants… Mais au fond, qu’est-ce qu’il s’ennuierait s’il ne participait pas à ce genre de compétition.

Il dit adieu à sa conscience en se jurant de faire quelque exploit pour la coupe de foot et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma réaction plutôt directe à l'Eurovision.  
> Que l'Ukraine vive longtemps, d'avoir protégé l'Europe de la honte en battant violemment l'Australie.


End file.
